


The Batting Team

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had always enjoyed sports: basketball, American football, but his favourite had always been baseball. When Matthew accidentally happened upon him alone in his room with a sports magazine spread, a new type of batting team was uncovered and formed. In the end, they had always pitched best when together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Batting Team

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a prompt from Tumblr when I was taking requests. If you would like to submit a prompt for me to fill, I do open requests at random times on my Tumblr, so go check them out there, as not all prompts will be uploaded to my Fanfiction account!
> 
> Here is some fluffy NSFW set in the 1950’s of Alfred and Matthew getting up to a bit of sweet mischief! I hope you enjoy it! Smooch smooch!!

“Hey, have you seen the…?  _Oh_.”

Alfred jolted at the unexpected entrance into his room, leaving Matthew blushing brightly and frozen in place with his hand on the doorknob, violet eyes wide and expression utterly blank as he watched his best friend—his forever long time best friend he’d known since he could remember—scramble to cover himself with the sheets of his bed, along with the magazine in his other hand. Alfred’s chest was heaving, his white polo shirt clinging to his skin, the single and only article of clothing he wore having ridden up and over his belly, his underwear crumpled on the floor near his shorts and socks and sneakers.  
  
“M-Mattie, I—I can  _explain_ ,” Alfred choked out, his expression one of distress and horror—so very contrasting to the one he’d worn before; pleasured, lost in a delicious daydream with whoever he’d been fantasising of from that magazine.  
  
It was a sports magazine, on closer inspection, crumpled between Alfred’s fingers, the local town’s issue, though it had been covering American football, baseball, basketball and a range of other outdoor activities from across the nation, all the men dressed in the uniform’s short shorts and team shirt, or shirtless, buff and mid-action or smiling with their bats, balls and team members. Alfred had had his legs spread decently wide, his cock throbbing hard and fisted in one hand, the magazine in the other, and he had been relaxed against the headboard, stroking needily over the bulbous head and smearing away pre-cum, all because of the men of the magazine.  _Men_ —because there were no women to be seen between those pages.  
  
“Please, don’t hate me, don’t tell anyone,” Alfred pleaded, bright blue eyes crinkling sadly, and Matthew jerked his head up and gave it a shake to clear the fog that had settled in his brain, waves of fair blond hair fluttering about his face before he blinked hard and owlishly to snap himself out of the shocked daze he’d been in, “Please keep it a secret, Mattie.”  
  
Sliding into the room, Matthew shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it, despite Alfred’s parents not being home, the device fiddly and needing to be jammed up high before he felt that it would be safe to approach the bed. Alfred flinched back from the movements, legs closing and tucking up closer towards his chest, his erection still visible beneath the bunched sheets, though it was wilting with his mortification and dread. Toeing his shoes off and pulling off his socks, Matthew paused by the bed, looking up into bright blue eyes that now glistened wetly, offering him a small smile.  
  
“Do you like men?” Matthew asked, and though the question really didn’t need an answer, not asking it now would be far too strange.  
  
Alfred hesitated before nodding, shame in his posture with the way his shoulders hunched as he tried to slouch down, eyes dropping to the crumpled magazine;  _used_. There were some splatters of old, dried cum on the pages. That spread was probably Alfred’s favourite, Matthew noted, his eyes following to study the men posed. A baseball team, all toned and fit, but not as buff as the American football players. Taking in a deep breath, Matthew asked his next question tentatively.  
  
“Will you let me watch you touch yourself?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Alfred was clearly shocked and confused, though there was interest in his eyes.  
  
“Sorry, what?”  
  
“I’m also interested in men, and… I’ve never seen one touch himself before. Not in real life, I mean, but… I’ve seen movies…” Matthew trailed off, embarrassed by his admission, coughing awkwardly to clear his throat as Alfred made a sound of realisation.  
  
“Mattie… You’ve seen  _porn_?”  
  
Matthew nodded, finding that now it was his turn to be embarrassed, daring to lift his eyes to Alfred and finding that they both had bright red faces. They were both young men, so very nearly twenty years old, having pushed through puberty and come out successfully attractive, and they were tempted by one another. They always had been; curious, that was, about each other, and even though when they were little they’d held hands and cuddled and slept in the same bed during sleepovers when their parents didn’t check on them, they hadn’t done so in a long time. There had always been a little flame between them, dismissed as just being extremely close friends—best friends—but, with their interests in the same sex out in the open, that flame had grown brighter, rekindled, become a little more clear to see just where it was burning, how, and who for.  
  
“I’ve only seen the kind with a guy and a girl, but, I never watched the girl…” Matthew confessed, licking his lips slowly, “I enjoy watching the man touch himself more than the whole sex part. I never knew where to look for porn of homosexual sex… if any exists.”  
  
Scrutinising Matthew for any signs of a lie, Alfred’s brows bunched up, licking his lips slowly as the tension in his shoulders lessened.  
  
“Where did you buy the porn?” Alfred pressed carefully, knees lowering slightly, “What’s it like? I’ve never seen anything on video.”  
  
Shrugging his shoulders a little awkwardly, Matthew’s face began to heat up, eyes dropping to his feet, watching his toes mess with the carpet fibres.  
  
“It’s… It’s odd. I… It’s weird to… to watch…  _sex_ ,” Matthew spoke softly, his voice hardly above a breath, “I think I enjoy it. To watch, that is. I really… It works me up when I watch people masturbating or having sex.”  
  
The blush had grown bright on his cheeks and he adjusted the large round frames of his glasses on his nose, violet eyes directed downwards, posture conveying embarrassment. He was putting himself out on the line to make Alfred feel better, to make him feel more comfortable at being caught touching himself in his room to a sports magazine.  
  
“I think I’m a voyeur,” he whispered, face a bright crimson, and he removed his gasses to rub at his cheeks, “I’m a pervert who likes to watch people when they’re intimate.”  
  
Alfred’s mouth felt dry at the admission, feeling his cock throb anew at such soft and timid words. Matthew was exposing himself for his sake, comforting him, always being the sensible one whilst growing up and looking after the reckless American, especially in the aftermath of the Second World War when they were still young. Yet here he was, saying something so scandalous and contrary to his clever and careful personality. Licking his lips in an attempt to wet them, Alfred raised his eyes up to Matthew’s face, the silence between them deafening to everything but the drumbeat of his heart in his ears.  
  
“If… If you like to watch men, I, well, wouldn’t mind being watched…” Alfred began slowly, face starting to heat up and averting his eyes as well, his offer hardly above a breath as he finished it with a hushed, “If it was you, I wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Matthew lifted his head up, blinking at the American, studying his expression through his lashes, smiling lightly and turned to face him better, his heart picking up speed in his chest. It was definitely a huge step in their relationship, crossing from best friends to… to what? Where would this land them? There was no place for logic in this, not when Alfred would touch himself and allow Matthew to watch, and even then Matthew wasn’t sure how he’d react. Physically, he’d be attracted, aroused, but then, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. The tension and silence had shifted to awkwardness, with Alfred still covering himself with the blankets and Matthew seated at the foot of the bed. Timidly, they made eye contact, and each gave their own small shy smiles.  
  
“Maybe… Um, Al… Here, how about I…?”  
  
Trailing off, Matthew shifted and scooted down the bed slowly, moving so that he was seated beside Alfred, able to feel the pulse of body heat and arousal radiating off him and he gave an uncertain smile, glancing down at the covers briefly before their eyes made contact again. Little nervous and uncertain smiles were offered, otherwise silent in their exchange as their heads slowly began to migrate closer. Bright blue and violet eyes flickered between looking into eyes, and looking at lips, the smallest of suggestions of a kiss as they leant in, like magnets being drawn together.  
  
The kiss was tentative and tender, chaste, and Alfred and Matthew pulled away with the softest of nervous chuckles each, cheeks as dark as one another’s. Alfred bit his bottom lip as his smile curled lopsided and Matthew pursed his together to try and squeeze it petit. Again, they joined at the lips, tasting and testing, brushes of lips that were far too sweet for adult men, their jaws masculine and sharp and shifting with every part and press. Their eyes had fallen shut, indulging in the sensation of kissing another man; of each other specifically.  
  
Matthew’s hand was the first to move, cupping Alfred’s cheek and jaw, thumb brushing over cheek bone and startling Alfred briefly, causing him to twitch backwards. Their eyes opened to half mast before Alfred smiled, a puff of air from his nose signalling a small laugh before he continued the kiss, wordlessly conveying that he had only been startled, rather than the implication that he hadn’t enjoyed the touch. Alfred’s hand was the next to move, releasing the used sports magazine to fall to the mattress between them, sliding his hand up over Matthew’s firm abdominals and to his pectorals, resting it there and simply feeling the strength in the subtly of his form.  
  
Shifting a little more onto the bed, Matthew’s long legs came up, nudging briefly at Alfred’s thighs, bending at the knees, before the blankets shifted and he was invited under the covers by the American. The tremble of lips was felt against his, and Matthew kept his motions unhurried, pressing his body in closer to Alfred’s so that his chest pressed against Alfred’s arm. That very same arm shifted almost as soon as it was leant on, wrapping instead around Matthew’s waist, tentatively touching, and Matthew caught on quickly that it had been the hand that had been stimulating Alfred’s cock prior.  
  
Pulling apart from their kiss, Matthew slid both hands under the sheets, using Alfred as a brace to keep himself upright as he undid his pants, untucking his shirt from them and tugged it up, undoing the zip slowly and pushed the fabric down over his thighs, kicking them out from beneath the sheets. They were both breathing a little harder now, but when Matthew’s knee nudged lightly at Alfred’s thigh, skin on skin, it felt like their lungs were being compressed, electric shocks jumping between their legs.  
  
Experimentally, they pressed their thighs together, and Matthew’s hands slid out from the sheets, casting a cautious gaze to Alfred, only for his hands to be halted and brought back down to the blankets. Kisses started again as Matthew’s hands were held, Alfred appearing so much more anxious than him, and after the kisses broke, it was Matthew who helped them lead once again.  
  
“Touch yourself for me?” Matthew breathed, shifting the way their hands were holding so that he could be the one guiding, easing their hands beneath the blanket and to Alfred’s crotch. He could feel the heat thicker between Alfred’s legs, and as the backs of his fingers gingerly bumped the thickness of Alfred’s cock and caused the man in turn to gasp, he pursed his lips again, relaxing them enough to kiss Alfred’s cheek softly.  
  
“Me too. I’ll touch myself too,” Matthew added, sliding his hand to his paler body, pushing his shirt up enough so that it stayed bunched on its own, his fingers ghosting down over his abdomen and down to the thick band of his white cotton underwear, feeling the bulge of his erection tenting it.  
  
Alfred gave a hesitant nod, and Matthew waited, cupping his crotch and palming slowly, giving firm squeezes through the fabric, breath hitching and watching Alfred’s expression. It was the flutter of lashes and lips parting that were signals that Alfred’s fingers had curled around his cock as well, and the softest, faintest squelch of his foreskin being toyed with that was a signal for Matthew that it was happening. Breathless, they sat beside each other, fisting themselves and stroking slowly, Alfred skin on skin, and Matthew through his underwear. Lips met and they leaned in again, breathing harsher through their noses, letting out soft whines and sighs of pleasure as it spiked.  
  
“Let me see, Al,” Matthew whispered, a soft breath of bliss falling from his lips to Alfred’s, sucked in with the American’s sharp breath inwards, “Let me see your dick, please.”  
  
Alfred’s face lit up, bright red to the tips of his ears and he let out a long and audible moan at the dirty words, his hand speeding up briefly beneath the sheets, legs gradually opening and unbending from the knees, his chest heaving as he loosened up little by little to the comfort of his best friend. Taking it as permission, the hasty nod only sealing the deal, Matthew soothingly eased down the covers, the thump of Alfred’s hand against them slowing until it came to a halt, fisting and concealing as the fabric slid down over his hand and then their thighs. Before Alfred could close his legs, Matthew’s hand was back on them, kneading the insides sympathetically, gaze focused on the one spot being concealed to him.  
  
“You’re starin’,” Alfred choked out, chest heaving, making another attempt to close his legs, stopped again.  
  
“You’re beautiful, that’s why… God, Al, look at you…” Matthew moaned softly, courteous enough to force his eyes away, not wanting to cause too much discomfort to the American, kissing his cheek softly, “You can look at me first, watch me, and then when you’re at ease, you can do it too. How about that, eh?”  
  
Thinking it over briefly, Alfred gave a nod, chuckling weakly as his lips formed a strained smile.  
  
“I’m not much of a man, am I, huh?” he joked half-heartedly, puffing some hair from his face while Matthew shook his head.  
  
“It’s nothing like that at all; don’t think that this makes you more or less of a man. This is false bravado,” he assured Alfred, offering a smile, sliding his hands to his underwear and the bulge throbbing needily beneath them, milky thighs a sharp contrast to Alfred’s golden, one sliding over to drape along the other, keeping his legs decently spread, exposing the outline clearly, “I’m really nervous about this too.”  
  
Hearing that helped Alfred to relax and his eyes dropped to Matthew’s underwear. Steadily, they were tugged down, the curve of his cock bouncing as it was released from the underwear, twitching at the stare being given to it, bright blue eyes wide and mouth parted. Keeping Alfred distracted, Matthew shifted his hips so he could wriggle out of the underwear entirely, sliding his fingers along the fine hairs on his legs and those on his balls, stroking them softly and letting out a shaky sigh. Alfred’s gaze snapped up to Matthew’s expression, suddenly quite aware of the violet eyes dropping to his own crotch as pale, long fingered hands began to move, realising that Matthew was getting off to the sight of him.  
  
Confidence boosted, Alfred allowed himself to watch Matthew, the way his fingers rubbed along the base of his cock with the tips, tracing up along the thick vein underneath with little brushes back and forward. Matthew was surely teasing himself, and Alfred was being given a show—a dirty free porn live in his bedroom to help him, and it was turning him on far more than the sports magazine probably ever could.  
  
“Mmf…  _Alfred_ …”  
  
His name curling from sinful lips in such a delectable tone had him grasping his cock tighter, starting to shift his fist up and down along the tip, keeping the bulbous head hidden from view with his thumb, though the slick sound of pre-cum being shifted was hard to cover up. Never before had he thought that one day he would be engaging in a mutual masturbation with his best friend after being caught doing the deed alone, but he wasn’t objecting, not now when he could see how handsome it made Matthew radiate, how his cheeks glowed cherry and his fair lashes fluttered like butterfly wings against cheeks and violet eyes darkened, pupils dilating as the pleasure increased.  
  
“Alfred…  _Ah_ … Nngh…  _Alfred_ , yes,” Matthew keened again, shifting his hips restlessly, fingers curling around the base of his cock, tugging upwards in a slow, slow,  _too_   _slow_  motion, foreskin bunching and covering the head before fingers dragged back down from the uncut tip, pulling it tighter once more, the little hole at the tip glistening and beading pre-cum.  
  
Matthew was far braver, far more secure in his body and his actions, and Alfred latched onto it, relaxing against the headboard once more and began to stroke himself a little more openly, imitating Matthew’s hand on a small scale in tiny pumps up and down.  Little motions began to grow, and every few seconds that passed gave Alfred the reassurance that Matthew was  _not_  making fun of him or lying—not that he’d expected him to in the first place, but he hadn’t expected this either—and the bulbous head began to poke through his fingers, wet and dark red and swollen, soft against them, followed by the hard, thick girth, throbbing with need and heat with every stroke.  
  
Simultaneously, blue and violet eyes raised and connected once again, smiling to each other and leant in to kiss, their mouths parting, more passionate than before, though far from sloppy or rushed. The smack of lips was punctuated with sharp and heavy breaths and the steadily growing sound of their hands speeding up and becoming lightly lubricated, every sound in the otherwise silent bedroom making them all the more eager.  
  
This time, it was Alfred’s hand that reached out first, cupping Matthew’s cheek to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue into his mouth, a little uncertain but eager, and Matthew relaxed his jaw and tilted his head in turn to make the kiss easier. His other hand reached out to rub at Alfred’s belly slow and tender, fingertips sweeping along the V line that dipped down beneath the belly button and through the golden treasure trail towards where Alfred’s hand was working. The contact pulled a light giggle from Alfred, rumbling in his throat and passing through their mouths, and Matthew laughed into the kiss consequently, continuing to tickle at the newly discovered sensitive spot.  
  
“M-Mattie— _ah_!”  
  
The sound mixed simultaneously with a laugh and a moan, sunny and carefree, and Matthew laughed as their kiss broke, turning his body to press closer to the American, still working his cock as he tangled their legs together, trailing his other hand over hip bones and the dark gold, almost light brown, hair that dusted Alfred’s thighs to the base of his cock. Matthew found that this was so much nicer than the porn he’d watched, and Alfred was finding this experience far better than the still pictures of the baseball players lined up and wielding their bats and flexing their muscles. Though Matthew wasn’t nearly as buff as them, the elegance and power he held was just as entrancing, if not more, because they shared an emotional and mental bond together in their relationship as friends.  
  
Fingers ghosted and explored, starting at thighs and stomachs, and then edged closer and closer until their fingers bumped fast moving knuckles and hot, hard flesh. Matthew moaned needily as Alfred’s index finger and thumb rubbed the head of his cock, and he bucked up, eyebrows knitting upwards, panting hard against Alfred’s lips, husky moans and whimpers catching in his throat.  
  
“Alfred,” he mouthed, violet eyes opening, daring his hand to slide up to match the position of Alfred’s, thumb grazing over the tip of Alfred’s cock, smearing the liquid there, already quite wet, “Touch me?”  
  
Alfred opened his eyes slowly, nodding, and their hands traded places, Alfred’s hand on Matthew’s arousal, and Matthew’s on Alfred’s. The mere heat and softness of another’s curled fingers was enough for them to teeter dangerously on the edge of release, and they wasted no time in starting a tentative and unsure rhythm. Their unoccupied hands laced fingers together, clutching them between their chests as they bucked and rocked up into the touches to their most sensitive area, moaning and whimpering and gasping into one another’s mouths until it became too much.  
  
Their orgasm was too sudden to predict or to warn, cum dribbling in thick ribbons along fingers as their bodies shook, clutching to each other desperately, panting and whimpering softly, their climax far quieter than the ones from the porn video, far less exaggerated and so natural.  
  
Catching their breaths together steadily, their lips were set in wide smiles and they leant against each other so that Matthew’s head was pillowed on Alfred’s, and Alfred’s was pillowed on the Canadian’s shoulder. Their hands released one another’s cocks one after the other, Matthew following Alfred’s lead to grab a tissue from the bedside table and wipe his hand clean, as well as himself, fisting the dirty tissue as they simply rested.  
  
“What was it you were comin’ in lookin’ for, Mattie?” Alfred prompted after a few minutes of silence had passed, his eyes closing contently, their legs pleasantly tangled.  
  
“Mm? Oh… It doesn’t matter. I was looking for the current edition of newspaper—they missed my house so I came to ask to read yours,” Matthew replied, lifting his head up to kiss sweetly at the crown of Alfred’s head, causing a rumble of satisfaction to echo in Alfred’s chest, his smile stretching wider.  
  
“Did you end up findin’ it?”  
  
“No. I ended up finding something far better, in the end.” 


End file.
